Cuplan Corporatocratic Conglomerate
Do not be confused with the Klingon word Qapla' The Cuplan Corporatocratic 'Conglomerate '''or '''Cuplan Corporatocracy '''or '''Cuplan Plutocratic Suzerainty '''or simply '''The Conglomerate '''was a hyper-capitalistic and opulent interstellar force located on the far side of the Centuarian Suzerainties. The Conglomerate was discovered in 2321 by a Deep Space vessel of a Heraldi Kritocratic Suzerainty. Unlike the Ferengi Alliance, the Conglomerate did not over-articulate the usage of wealth, but immersed many aspects of their lives in the acquisition, creation and dispersion of wealth and welfare. Territory and Location Territory The Culpans had situated their species official territory over approximately 14,740 cubic light years, or 43 sectors. The Cuplans had late 22nd/early 23rd century technology integrated in their starships, interplanetary structures, colonies etc. Although advanced technology in their entrepreneurial activities. The Cuplans had economic influence beyond their official territory spanning across the Suzerainty. This would add up to nearly 53% of the Suzerainty area (although beyond that their existence ''was known). The Cuplans also had some monopolies and facilities outside of the Conglomerate. Location The Conglomerate was located in the Gemi Nebula, a stellar nursery which lead to the formation of many star systems and celestial bodies to form like asteroids, planets, comets, etc. The Gemi Nebula was at least 9,500 light years from Earth, and 430 light years from the edge of the Federation. History The Conglomerate was formed 497 years ago in 1977 CE. It was founded off the basis of the acquisition, dispersion and creation of wealth. The teaching of economics, finance, and acquisition in schools were made as intrinsic as mathematics. Within a century, the multi-billionaires of Cuplar had turned into hyper-billionaries, a colloquialism used by Cuplans to described people who had succeeded the norm standard of billionaires, which was set at about 5 billion pounds. In 2152, the Cuplans were supposedly enter the space age, launching the first rockets and men into space. It was claimed these first missions costed about 1.1 billion pounds. Although in 2188, 211 years after the formation of the Conglomerate. The people of Cuplar suffered their first financial crisis. Caused by the bankruptcy of Yuti Corporation, the original ancestor of the Dercivi Megacorporation. Cuplan welfare collapsed into a state of socioeconomic peril. Going from approximately 78.7 trillion pounds to nearly 40 trillion in a matter of a few fiscal quarters. The financial crisis was resolved when a advocacy of former workers and other monopolist and entrepreneurs came together to form the Berali Monopoly, the successor to the Yuti Corporation and predecessor to the Dervici Megacorp. In the 2340s a few Ferengi vessels crossed into Cuplan space, almost immediately discovering both species interest in finance and capitalistic ways, trade immediately erupted between the two species. Having an weekly income of over 100,000,000 pounds as of the 2470s. A second, and not so severe financial collapse occurred in 2424(-29), it was caused by a supposed confidential narcotic syndicate in the Dervici Megacorporation. It was resolved as a massive scam fabricated by Dervici's biggest competitor, a trans-continental power company. As of 2475, the Conglomerate had opened mining operations across asteroids, banking and financial facilities, and corporate locations, etc. on a interstellar level, almost surpassing the territory of the Conglomerate. Agencies/Divisions Dervici Megacorporation A multi-planetary company. The Dervici Megacorporation is one of the largest and most opulent corporations on Cuplan. Centralized in center of the Financial district of Narcis prime, Dervici Megacorporation was formed in 2383 and has been a major influence on Cuplan society, having a whole segment of social sciences reserved for it's basis and history. Cuplan Grand Judiciary The center of Curplan jurisprudence. The CGJ short is a planetary, though with interstellar influence, union of judiciaries formed in the 1990s as the capitalistic successors of the most influential ''national ''judicial forces on Cuplar. The CGJ enforces a form of jurisprudence which can only be interpreted as a capitalistic form of Terran legalism. Giving, though with minor punishment, financial increase to the innocent, and with thorough discipline and financial dilapidation. Category:Governments Category:Rimor Universe